dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber quotes
This page lists Webber's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Webber is currently available in the Reign of Giants DLC. Not all of Webber's quotes are currently in, so make sure not to post Wilson's. Webber Tools Base Game * Axe- "Chop and chop." * Luxury Axe- "Life is okay when you've got a golden axe." * Shovel- "Maybe we can tunnel our way out?" * Regal Shovel- "We're gonna dig so many holes." * Pickaxe- "Rocks will be ours!" * Opulent Pickaxe- "The finest pickaxe of them all." * Razor- "I watched my father use one of these." * Razor (can't shave)- "There's not even any stubble left!" * Razor (nothing left)- "Clean as a whistle." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "It's hairy like us but I don't think it likes shaving." * Hammer- "Chaos and destruction!" * Pitchfork- "A good tool to play in the dirt." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "If we talk to it will it talk back?" * Feather Pencil- "Haha! It tickles!" * Brush- "It's more scratchy than anything." * Saddle- "We ride!" * War Saddle- "We'll have lots of fun riding on this." * Glossamer Saddle- "It's a saddle made out of spidersnacks!" * Saddlehorn- "Leaves the beast nakey." * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "We really regret licking it. Blech." Shipwrecked * Machete- "Hyah! Hyah!" * Luxury Machete- "What a beautiful blade!" Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats the cold. And darkness." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is huge!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and warm." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." * Campfire (out)- "Well, that's done." * Fire Pit (out)- "Well, that's done. But not forever!" * Torch- "This should keep us safe." * Miner Hat- "A handy light for our head." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "Waah, our light went out!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Just like we used to make at home!" * Lantern- "We have captured the sun." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats the heat. And darkness." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is huge!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and cool." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a touch low." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "We should put something on the fire before it goes out." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Well, that's done." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "Well, that's done. But not forever!" * Moggles- "I can see for miles and miles." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "It still needs to be turned on." * Mushlight (on)- "It's giving off a nice light." * Mushlight (burnt)- "Well that's no fun-gus." * Glowcap (off)- "Maybe the night won't be as scary now." * Glowcap (on)- "We love all the colors!" * Glowcap (burnt)- "Aw. It was kinda growing on us." * Willow's Lighter- "Lighter than what?" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "Our fires stay safe from the wind's clutches." * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "Hey in there little buddies, thanks for the light!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "The toastiest of fires." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "We could burn some tar for light." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "We used coral to corral the fire!" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "It's like a second abdomen we can store things in." * Piggyback- "It holds so much stuff!" * Bird Trap- "Come to our web trap, birds!" * Bug Net- "Good thing we're an arachnid." * Fishing Rod- "I miss grandpa's fishing trips." * Straw Roll- "Musty but relaxing." * Fur Roll- "I miss being able to properly feel a nice bedroll." * Tent- "We should get some rest." * Trap- "Now we can catch some food!" * Honey Poultice- "A bandage for our booboos." * Healing Salve- "Soothing." * Umbrella- "This should keep some of the rain off of us." * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "No reading." * Compass (broken)- Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "I can bear this pack!" * Luxury Fan- "This thing is huge!" * Siesta Lean-to- "Is it nap time?" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "We can't take a nap, it's nighttime!" * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Time for a snack." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "The fire destroyed it." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "We can't take a nap in that!" * Thermal Stone- "It's a rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's cold to the touch." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's getting chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's getting hot!" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "It's hot to the touch!" * Pretty Parasol- "It won't keep us from playing in puddles!" Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I think it loves me." * Booster Shot- "I hate taking my medicine!" * Waterballoon- "We have to be gentle with our claws if we try to hold it!" * Whirly Fan- "It cools us when we run, how nice." * Whirly Fan (broken)- * Bernie (held and inactive)- "A teddy bear." * Bernie (active)- "That teddy bear is moving!" * Bernie (broken)- "It's all busted up." * Bundling Wrap- "Let's cocoon something for later!" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "That's one of my favorite things!" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Helps carry goodies!" * Booty Bag- "A booty bundle." * Sea Sack- "Eww, it's wet and squishy." * Chef Pouch- " * Tropical Fan- "This thing is huge!" * Silly Monkey Ball- "We've made a friend!" * Tropical Parasol- "It won't keep us from playing in puddles!" * Anti Venom- "This is medicine?" * Palm Leaf Hut- "Almost as good as a spider nest." * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Food goes in, other food comes out." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It won't be done for a while." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost ready!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Supper is served." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "It's a box with bees in it." * Bee Box (no honey)- "There's no honey inside." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Work faster, bees!" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "It's full to brimming." * Basic and Improved Farm- "I'll have a go at this farming thing." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "C'mooon, plants!" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "We're master farmers!" * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "The soil is dried up." * Ice Box- "Spoil not, food supplies!" * Drying Rack- "It's not doing us much good empty!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Is it done yet? I'm hungry." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Food time!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Someone must have left the fire going." * Bee Box (burnt)- "The site of The Great Honey Fire." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "A razed farm is no farm at all." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "It's hard to dry when it's raining." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Fire takes all." * Bucket-o-poop- "I saw mum use this in her gardens." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- "I don't want to. Mom always said the kitchen was dangrous!" * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- " * Ice Box (in use)- "Are you finding everything okay in there?" * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "There aren't any mushrooms." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "Aw, they're so little." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- " * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- " * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- " * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- " * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- " Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels do pull ups on this." * Mussel Bed- "They'd be happier in the water." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "Makes yummies!" * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "No fishies." * Fish Farm (growing)- " * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "It's like a science lab in here!" * Alchemy Engine- "Father used to work on something like that." * Thermal Measurer- "How hot is it, Mr. Thermal Measurer?" * Rainometer- "It must be powered by magic." * Lightning Rod- "This might keep us safe." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "It looks all glowy!" * Gunpowder- "We're getting good at making stuff." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "I think it's broken." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "All our work- gone." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Another dead friend." * Rainometer (burnt)- "I don't think that's accurate." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "It's off." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "This would come in handy in a snowball fight." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Running low on fuel." * Electrical Doodad- "We are getting good at crafting!" Don't Starve Together * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "How come everything turns to ashes? It's sad." * Cartographer's Desk- "Heh heh. I was never allowed in father's study." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Ohh no, uh, oh no!" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "That's probably why I wasn't allowed in father's study." * Potter's Wheel- "I always wanted pottery lessons!" * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Aww. Can we make another one?" * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "Eight legs isn't nearly enough to sculpt with THAT." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Oh! There's so many possibilities!" * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "Mom always said to finish my plate before seconds." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Wow! It looks great!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We don't need two!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "We keep dropping our tools in the water by accident." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "Ice is useful in this heat." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's running pretty good!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "I think it needs our help." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "This thing's on its last legs. Maybe it can borrow some of ours." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Dead." * Quacken Drill- "It might help us find more tar." Fight Base Game * Spear- "We should stick things with the pointy part." * Ham Bat- "An interesting way to use food." * Boomerang- "Boomerangarangarang!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "It hurts us when we don't catch it." * Blow Dart- "Same as blowing bubbles." * Sleep Dart- "Airborne sleeping agent." * Fire Dart- "One step above blowing hot air." * Football Helmet- "We could be good at football, much better than I was!" * Grass Suit- "It just feels like more hair." * Log Suit- "Wood you like to fight?" * Marble Suit- "Marbelous protection!" * Bee Mine- "Would you bee mine?" * Tooth Trap- "This will hurt our enemies." * Shelmet- "A solid helmet." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "We're a giant spider! Wearing a shell!" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Another creature casing." * Morning Star- "Night light, night bright!" * Weather Pain- "We'll huff and we'll puff." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Haha! It's way too big for us!" * Battle Spear- "Pointy ouchies!" * Electric Dart- "It's a shock to the system." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Oooh, it makes so much noise!" * Napsack- "Throwable nap time!" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "One jab'll do ya." * Poison Dart- "A sneaky weapon..." * Coconade- "This will be so fun!" * Coconade (lit)- " * Spear Gun (empty)- "Why would anyone want to launch a spear? Someone might get hurt." * Spear Gun- " * Poison Spear Gun- " * Obsidian Spear Gun- " * Battle Spear Gun- " * Harpoon- "It's awful sharp." * Cutlass Supreme- "There's something fishy about this sword." * Trident- "We feel like a god with this in our hands!" * Cactus Spike- "This could really hurt someone." * Peg Leg- "This be our smackin' leg." * Horned Helmet- "How do we look?" * Seashell Suit- "We feel like a knight in not so shiny armor." * Limestone Suit- "Our back hurts..." * Cactus Armour- "Weaponized hugs!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "It's the jail." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Jailbird." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "You have to sleep to survive in the jail." * Pig House- "A tall house for a fat pig." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "I can see a pig through the window!" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Why do they hate me?" * Rabbit Hutch- "Just like grandpa said, 'You live in what you eat.'" * Hay Wall (held)- "Some grass tied together." * Hay Wall- "This will keep all sorts of things out!" * Hay Wall (damaged)- "This will keep all sorts of things out! We can repair it." * Wood Wall (held)- "They won't keep us safe if we keep holding them." * Wood Wall- "Like a pillow fort, but wood!" * Wood Wall (damaged)- "Like a pillow fort, but wood! We can repair it." * Stone Wall (held)- "These should come in handy." * Stone Wall- "We're base-building masters!" * Stone Wall (damaged)- "Bow to the base-building masters! We can repair it." * Chest- "We could keep our toys in it!" * Chest (full)- "It's full." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's breaking the rules." * Sign- "We could write on that if only we had a pen!" * Potted Fern- "Mum would like this nice fern." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Not so fancy now, pig!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "A little overdone and overlarge." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "It didn't keep the fire out." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Turns out wood burns really well." * Chest (burnt)- "It won't be very useful to us now." * Scaled Chest- "It looks like my old toy chest!" * Sign (burnt)- "The lettering burnt off." Don't Starve Together * Chest (in use)- "It's okay, we can wait for you to finish!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "He looks hungry." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "We need to feed him." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "We have failed him." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Eww." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "Ooooh, what should we say?" * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * Mini Sign (held)- " * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "That looks nice!" * End Table (empty)- "Reminds me of antique shopping with mother." * End Table (flowers)- "Looks great!" * End Table (new light source)- "Nice and bright!" * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (burnt)- "Antiques are dumb, anyway." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Let's play dress up!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Someone should address this." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "He got dressed down." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "We thought 'moon' meant something totally different!" * Moon Rock Wall- "We feel safe behind this wall... it makes us sleepy..." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- " * Scaled Furnace- "Hot hot furnace!" * Wardrobe- "We like to pop out and scare our friends sometimes. Haha!" * Wardrobe (in use)- " * Wardrobe (burning)- "Fire fire fire!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "We can't hide in there any more." * Wood Fence (held)- "Let's build a fence!" * Wood Fence- "I don't think we can jump over that." * Wood Gate (held)- "Let's build a gate!" * Wood Gate- "The hinges are a little squeaky." * Potted Succulent- "I wonder if mum's ever seen one." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "That was fun!" * Sand Castle (sand)- "We wish we could live inside." * Prime Ape Hut- "More fun than a barrel of monkeys." * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Wildbore House- "Muffled oinking emanates from within." * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "Why is it called limestone? It's not even green." * Limestone Wall- "Is this wall made of limes?" * Limestone Wall (damaged)- * Dragoon Den- "Maybe we'll leave that alone." * Sandbag (held)- "Remember to lift with your legs... all eight of them!" * Sandbag- "Sand pillows!" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Let the adventure begin!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Bye-bye!" * Buoy- "I'm a little buoy too!" * Sea Chest- "We could keep our bath toys in it!" * Ballphin Palace- "We'll just stay over here... and watch..." * Sea Wall (held)- "We could put this down on the water." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "It gives me a goal in life." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "If we put these on the ground we'll have a floor!" * Carpeted Flooring- "Carpets! Just like in our old house." * Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy." * Savannah Turf- "Some grassy dirt." * Other Turfs (surface)- "Some ground that we dug up." * Other Turfs (cave)- "Some pretty average earth." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Some ground that we dug up." * Sandy Turf- "Some ground we dug up." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Warm and cozy ground!" Shipwrecked * Jungle Turf- "Some ground we dug up." * Most Turfs- "Some ground that we dug up." Refine Base Game * Rope- "We could tie stuff up with this." * Boards- "Logs, but flat." * Cut Stone- "Squared rocks." * Papyrus- "We could do our homework." * Purple Gem- "I can see knowledge swimming inside." * Nightmare Fuel- "It's cold and slippery." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "Haha. It's heavy!" * Marble Bean- "Bean there, done that!" * Beeswax- "This stuff gives me hives." * Wax Paper- "Why have paper you can't draw on?" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "We could make a new blankie. Or not." * Limestone- "So bumpy..." * Empty Bottle- "We wish this was filled with soda pop." * Coral Nubbin- "It'll grow some hair soon." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Who is that supposed to be?" * Prestihatitator- "Did I just hear a squeak?" * Shadow Manipulator- "We should be careful around that." * Pan Flute- "A well constructed instrument." * Night Light- "It makes our skin crawl." * Night Armour- "I'm a bit uneasy wearing this, but it's effective." * Dark Sword- "Are you seeing this too?" * One-man Band- "We need to practice more." * Bat Bat- "Flap that bat like you were born to do it." * Belt of Hunger- "Squeeze our tummy tight!" * Chilled Amulet- "I guess it's nice." * Nightmare Amulet- "Did you hear something?" * Life Giving Amulet- "It's a fine necklace, I suppose." * Fire Staff- "We didn't start the fire." * Ice Staff- "It makes me feel funny." * Telelocator Staff- "It makes my brain feel fuzzy." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Seems ready to use." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It needs something to focus the power." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Looks good." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Looks empty." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It will be of no use to us in that state." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Smells like cooking." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "The fires care not for magic." * Old Bell- "Exactly the right amount of bell." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Woah! I bet it sees so far!" * Moon Dial (generic)- "Hey, Ms. Wicker! How come we can still see the moon?" * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Wow! Full moon!" * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- "Floaty and weird." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This is definitely a thing." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "All burned up!" * Dripple Pipes- "It's just begging to be played!" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Mum used to handle all of our sewing." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Strap some rabbits to our head, good idea." * Straw Hat- "This might keep the sun out of our eyes." * Beefalo Hat- "We'll blend in perfectly." * Beekeeper Hat- "A fortress for my face." * Feather Hat- "Feathers enough to cover our spiderness." * Winter Hat- "Mum always said I should take a cap with me." * Top Hat- "Like father used to wear." * Dapper Vest- "It itches and fits funny." * Breezy Vest- "It's so puffy!" * Puffy Vest- "It'll keep us from catching a cold." * Bush Hat- "Spider in the bushes." * Garland- "Colorful crown." * Walking Cane- "One more point of contact won't slow us down." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Hat of a cat." * Fashion Melon- "This is the best idea we have ever had." * Ice Cube- "This should keep us cool." * Rain Coat- "We might look silly, but it'll keep our fur dry." * Rain Hat- "It'll keep the water out of our fur." * Summer Frest- "Safety first!" * Floral Shirt- "Grandpa's style, definitely." * Eyebrella- "Disturbing, but it'll keep us dry." * Hibearnation Vest- "We'll be the hairiest spider ever." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "It's sticky, like a web." * Fashion Goggles- "We wish it had eight lenses." * Desert Goggles- "It covers our biggest eyes, anyway." * Funcap- "It's a cap cap!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "It feels smart and squishy on our head." * Snakeskin Hat- "Does snakeskin make us look tough?" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Rain will bead off our reptilian coat." * Blubber Suit- "A boy inside a spider inside a whale." * Windbreaker- "Wind can't hold us back!" * Tar Suit- "Oh, oh yuck! We'll never get that out of our fur!" * Particulate Purifier- "We are protected from sick smells..." * Sleek Hat- "We feel light on our feet." * Shark Tooth Crown- "A smile to wear on our forehead!" * Dumbrella- "One for each of us!" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "This does not look swift." * Raft- "Do we think this is sturdy enough?" * Row Boat- "How's that old song go?" * Cargo Boat- "Ah we can stretch all our legs..." * Armoured Boat- "It provides peace of mind at sea." * Encrusted Boat- "Ready to set sail!" * Surfboard- " * Boat Repair Kit- "Never leave home without one." * Thatch Sail- "This'll give us a push!" * Cloth Sail- "Now we can harness the wind!" * Snakeskin Sail- "With our sheet of gross skins, we're ready for adventure." * Feather Lite Sail- "A feathery sail makes for swift travel." * Iron Wind- "Who needs a sail!" * Boat Torch- "It will light my way!" * Boat Lantern- "Seeing where we're going is sure handy!" * Boat Cannon- "With this we can make a warship!" * Quackering Ram- "Everyone get out of our way!!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Things swim in. Dinner comes out." * Sea Yard (running)- "It's making the boats feel better!" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's running real good!" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "I wonder what we'll drag up." * Trawl Net (equipped)- " * Trawl Net (full)- " * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- "What a tangled web we weave!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "It's going down!" * Spyglass- "I can see so far!" * Super Spyglass- "We can see better than all our eyes!" * Captain Hat- "Just like a real boatguy!" * Pirate Hat- "Aaargh, we feel so salty!" * Lucky Hat- "Yarr! Haha." * Life Jacket- "It pays to be safe." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "It cooks with every cut!" * Obsidian Axe- "We'll be unstoppable!" * Obsidian Spear- "One jab make 'em burn up!" * Obsidian Armour- "Our enemies will feel the heat!" * Obsidian Coconade- "The weather will be bomb-y!" * Howling Conch- "A gentle ocean breeze waits within this shell. Well, maybe not so gentle." * Sail Stick- "It's a stick!" * Volcano Staff- "The volcano does our bidding!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Fancy rocks!" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Wow, these are really heavy." * Thulecite Wall- "Looks sturdy." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Everything's dandy." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Something's brewing." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's getting magickier!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Stable, for now." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Magic go down the hole." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Return to us, day!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Not much magic here." * The Lazy Forager- "Many legs make light work, and so does this." * Magiluminescence- "Nice and glowy." * Construction Amulet- "Time to build!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Even with all our legs, a little teleportation is nice." * Star Caller's Staff- "We summon you, warm ball of light!" * Deconstruction Staff- "Magic taker-apart-er." * Pick/Axe- "Double duty." * Thulecite Crown- "And now we are king." * Thulecite Suit- "Nice and lightweight." * Thulecite Club- "We will, we will, smash you!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Wakey wakey!" * Houndius Shootius- "Stop looking at me!" Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "This one has pictures!" * Applied Horticulture- "Why should we read about flowers when we can pick them?" * Sleepytime Stories- "It's... beddy-bye time..." * The End is Nigh!- "We don't like how this one ends!" * On Tentacles- "Why are the pages all slimy?" Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "I'm not a good reader, but he is!" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "There's nothing on it." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "You look like grandpa's cat!" * Vargling- "We're best friends." * Ewelet- "Father taught me how to take care of goats!" * Broodling- "She's a monster just like me!" * Glomglom- "He gives the fuzziest hugs." * Giblet- "Gobble gobble!" Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Boy, I wish we could eat it." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Bubbles!" * Pawn Figure- "Pawns are just as important as the rest of the pieces." * Rook Figure- "Where's the king of the castle?" * Knight Figure- "We could sculpt a stallion batalion!" * Bishop Figure- "We've never seen toys so big." * Queenly Figure- "We're sure she's nicer than she looks." * Kingly Figure- "Reminds me of grandpa." * Deerclops Figure- "This is a really good sculpture." * Bearger Figure- "The fur looks so real!" * Moose/Goose Figure- "She doesn't look so mean." * Dragonfly Figure- "We can practically feel the fire!" * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "Treats, treats, treats!" * Candy Apple- "Oh, Wendy! We'll trade you for your choco pigs!" * Candy Corn- "Haha ew! It's weird!" * Catcoon Candy- "We forgot what good things tasted like!" * Choco Pigs- "Mmm! Sweet revenge!" * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "Candy candy candy!" * Gummy Spider- "We aren't totally comfortable with this." * Jelly Worm- "Gummy worms, yummy worms!" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Haha, that's not candy!" * Raisins- "Oh, Ms. Wicker! We saved these for you!" * "Raisins"- "No worse than the other stuff we've eaten out here!" * Candy Lice- "Wriggly, yet satisfying." * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "We like these a lot." * Lava Pepper- "Gosh, it's spicy." * Broken Stake- "Maybe we should hide this before someone gets hurt." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "It's not bouncy. What's the point?" * Empty Elixir- "I kinda wanna drink what's left, but he won't let me." * Faux Fangs- "We've already got some, thanks." * Monkey Paw- "The monkey probably needed that." * Spider Ring- "It's a friend for our finger!!" * Binoculars- "Haha! Everything looks so small!" * Lone Glove- "That's boring." * Snail Scale- "Haha, it looks like a snail shell." * Goop Canister- "Haha! Weird!" * Toy Cobra- "Neat!!" * Crocodile Toy- "C'mon little croc! Let's adventure!" * Broken Terrarium- "The plant is so pretty!" * Odd Radio- "It doesn't get any good channels." * Broken Hairdryer- "What's it for?" Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "I want to give someone something nice!" * Gift- "Oh! What is it?!" * Festive Tree Planter- "It's just a boring planter without a tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Aw... Why..." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- " * Winter's Feast Tree- "Winter's Feast! It's Winter's Feast!" * Gingerbread Cookie- "I won't eat it. It's our friend now." * Eternal Fruitcake- "Yuck! What is that??" * Sugar Cookie- "Icy icy icing!" * Candy Cane- "Eat twenty candy canes! There's no candy shame!" * Chocolate Log Cake- "Haha, Wendy! Watch our Woodie impression!" * Plum Pudding- "Where are the plums?" * Apple Cider- "Apple juice?! Yes!!" * Hot Cocoa- "It makes our claws and tummy so warm." * Heavenly Eggnog- "It's really, really good!" * Festive Bauble- "Can we get a boost? We can't reach the treetop." * Festive Light- "We want to keep one for ourselves." * Magnificent Adornment- "Wow, that one looks great!" Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "We wanna give it something!" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "The fire destroyed it." * Red Pouch- "Thanks birds!" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "So shiny!" * Red Firecrackers- "Don't worry Ms. Wicker, we'll be careful." * Red Lantern- "Our own personal night light!" * Lucky Fan- "It's so big!!" * Lucky Beast Head- "The front part's sort of scary." * Lucky Beast Body- "I'm not sure I want to be in *another* belly." * Lucky Beast Tail- "We like the tail!" The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "Maybe he's nice?" * Pit Pig- "Leave us alone!" * Crocommander- "Don't bite us!" * Snortoise- "That turtle's huge!" * Scorpeon- "Wouldn't you rather be bug friends with us?" * Boarilla- "No monkey business, mister!" * Grand Forge Boarrior- "You don't look so tough!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- "This isn't home!" * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Time to go... "home"." * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "It doesn't have its key." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "That looks much better!" * Forge Portal- "That's the bad guy portal!" * Battle Standard- "Hey, help me break this Battle Standard!" * Baby Spider- "We'll protect each other, spider babies!" * Magma Golem- "Hey hi, rock-person!" * Living Staff- "That uses magic to hurt people." * Infernal Staff- "It hurts people with magic." * Petrifying Tome- "We can read the words but we can't make them work." * Tome of Beckoning- "Are those even words in there?" * Forging Hammer- "We're not strong enough to use it." * Pith Pike- "Wigfrid makes it look so cool!" * Spiral Spear- "I don't really want it." * Riled Lucy- "You look different, Lucy. Did you get a haircut?" * Darts- "We like fighting from far away." * Molten Darts- "Those look like fun!" * Reed Tunic- "Uhh, I don't think that's very safe." * Feathered Reed Tunic- "We'd skitter really fast with that." * Wood Armor- "Safety first!" * Jagged Wood Armor- "We like this armor a lot." * Silken Wood Armor- "This armor seems pretty good!" * Stone Splint Mail- "We'll be an impervious spider!" * Steadfast Stone Armor- "Maybe we should let someone tougher have it." * Barbed Helm- "That looks like it was made for spiders." * Nox Helm- "We like that hat!" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "That helmet is really something!" * Feathered Wreath- "That might make us scuttle faster." * Crystal Tiara- "It sure is sparkly." * Clairvoyant Crown- "It looks neat, but we don't want it." * Woven Garland- "I don't think we should wear that." * Flower Headband- "It makes your day a little brighter." * Blossomed Wreath- "It makes you feel a little better when you wear it." * Started revival- "Hold on, we'll help!" * Finished revival- "There you go!" * Revived- "All better!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "We don't want to use that." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." * Lumpy Evergreen- "A dying breed." * Spiky Tree- "A harsh tree for harsh conditions." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Got you good, tree!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "An axe can solve any tree-related problem!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's extra dangerous now!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Its growing days are over." * Evergreen (sapling)- "Grow, grow!" * Log- "That's a log of wood." * Log (burning)- "So much for our arts and crafts!" * Charcoal- "Hard and black, like my better half." * Pine Cone- "It's bursting with life." * Marble Tree- "I hope it doesn't fall on us." * Totally Normal Tree- "Hello, Mr. Tree!" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "This log has a face." * Sapling- "These sure grow slowly." * Sapling (picked)- "We'll make good use of your twigs!" * Sapling (burning)- "So bright!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Into the ground with you!" * Twigs- "Wish we had a friend to play stick swords with." * Grass Tuft- "Grass, next best thing to silk." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Picked down to the stems." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It could use some perking up." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire fire fire!" * Cut Grass- "We should be able to weave this, too." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Ripe for the pickin'." * Berry Bush (picked)- "See you soon, berries!" * Berry Bush (barren)- "It's run out of plant food." * Reeds- "Maybe we could use some of those." * Reeds (picked)- "Only stems remain." * Reeds (burning)- "Those burn quickly!" * Cut Reeds- "Reeds, web, what's the difference." * Plant- "What will blossom?" * Plant (growing)- "Is it done yet?" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "We're master farmers." * Marsh Plant- "That's a thirsty plant." * Spiky Bush- "Hope we don't fall on that." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "That hurt our hands." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "It will be gone soon!" * Flower- "We agree that flowers are nice." * Petals- "How colorful." * Evil Flower- "This flower is decidedly not nice!" * Dark Petals- "They make our head hurt." * Red Mushroom- "Ready for the taking!" * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "We can't get at it like this." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "I think some spores remain." * Green Mushroom- "Ready for harvest." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "We can't get at it!" * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's gone now." * Blue Mushroom- "Vroom vroom mushroom." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Hiding, are we?" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it will regrow." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "My, what nice foliage you have." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Got you good, tree!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "May you have a long and free life." * Sapling (withered)- "I think the heat broke it." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "The heat wave bested it." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Heat too intense for ya?" * Plant (withered)- "It's all dried out and dead." * Birchnut- "Tree or food, there's something inside." * Cactus- "It's got more things coming out of it than we do." * Cactus (after picking)- "Yowch!" * Cactus (picked)- "It's got no meat left in it." * Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Don't Starve Together * Twigs- "Does anyone want to play stick swords with us??" * Twiggy Tree- "We want to climb it!" * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Would a cool bandaid make you feel better, Mr. Tree?" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "What a senseless waste of firewood." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Only we can prevent forest fires." * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "Little tree!" * Twiggy Tree Cone- "The tree wants to come out and play!" * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "Maybe it needs some chicken soup?" * Diseased Sapling (picked)- " * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " * Diseased Sapling (withered)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- " * Juicy Berry Bush- "Those berries look so juicy!" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "It's taking a nap." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs some poops!" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "Into the ground with you!" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "Aww, are you sad?" * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- "You can plant anything in the ground!" * Marble Shrub- "That's a weird shape for a bush." * Rose- "Bright red petals! We love it!" * Rose (after picking)- "Yowch!" * Succulent- "We think it's a cactus." * Succulent (held)- "It got picked." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Cute little bamboo." * Jungle Tree- "Not a bad tree." * Viney Bush- "It's a nice bush." * Snake Den- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "It has a bamboo-boo." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "We cut it up!" * Viney Bush (stump)- "We took it all." * Snake Den (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Too hot!" * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "It's bamburnt." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "It's not green anymore." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "All burned up." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- "We're a gardening expert!" * Viney Bush Root- "Where should we put this?" * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "Grow, grow, grow!" * Jungle Tree Seed- "Hard to believe such a big tree comes from this!" * Bamboo- "Such a useful stick-type thing." * Vine- "This stuff is wild." * Brainy Sprout- "I want to poke it but I'm afraid our hand will get stuck." * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (plant)- "Even the sea gets weeds!" * Seaweed (picked)- " * Seaweed Stalk- " * Mangrove- "It would be a cool place for a treehouse." * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- "So no treehouse, then." * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- "This tree has presents!" * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Food! From a tree!" * Palm Leaf- "Big leaf." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Nothing out of the ordinary here." * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Tidal Plant- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It's a hive of activity." * Killer Bee Hive- "Sounds like anger!" * Honeycomb- "Honey pods!" * Hound Mound- "This place scares us." * Bones- "There isn't much left." * Touch Stone- "Some sort of religious monument maybe?" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's in our way." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "I wonder what that does." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Move, stupid rock!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Something about this rock feels off." * Harp Statue- "Someone took the head." * Marble Pillar- "Nothing lasts forever in this world." * Marble- "Maybe we should take up sculpting." * Rundown House- "Smells fishy." * Merm Head- "A waste of food." * Pig Head- "We just wanted to be friends." * Pig Torch- "If only we could get closer." * Basalt- "Impenetrable." * Boulder- "We need to mine it before we can use it." * Rocks- "None of these look like they would skip well." * Flint- "Oh, to feel a sharp edge against my skin." * Nitre- "What are we supposed to do with this?" * Gold Nugget- "We definitely like shiny." * Headstone (1)- "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "Our loot sense is tingling." * Grave (dug)- "We're sorry about that." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A pile of dirt. I bet it's hiding something." * Animal Track- "Whatever it is, it travels single file." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "It's too muddy to track." * Animal Track (found)- "Fresh tracks!" * Wooden Thing- "I can hear the sounds of another world!" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I don't think we're done yet!" * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "We could use this to visit new worlds!" * Ring Thing- "I think there are more parts." * Crank Thing- "A crank that will stand up to punishment." * Box Thing- "The power in this box is unimaginable." * Metal Potato Thing- "It looks like this goes with something...." * Worm Hole- "I think that thing's alive." * Worm Hole (open)- "I've been in worse." * Worm Hole (exited)- "That was a scary hole!" * Pond- "Water doesn't go well with our fur." * Skeleton- "Hello? Are you all right?" * Spider Den- "Looks cozy in there." * Spider Eggs- "A portable friendship pod!" * Rabbit Hole- "Come out! We just want to be friends." * Walrus Camp- "Maybe they'll invite us in?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "I think someone was here." * Sunken Boat- "It's not much to look at." * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- "There must be a way to grab it." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Chilling." * Mini Glacier- "Ice can be useful." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Puddle!" * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- "Hidey-hole." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I hope they're ok in there." * Rundown House (burnt)- "It's in worse shape than before!" * Merm Head (burnt)- "I wonder who he was." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Gross." * Hollow Stump- "Trunk house." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "The nine lives thing is true!" * Glommer's Statue- "A statue of some weird bug." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Take that, rock bug!" * Skeleton (self)- "Er, where did the spider parts go?" * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "It's pretty... pretty scary!" * Gigantic Beehive- "Oh, bother!" * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "It's a bit scary, but we don't like to judge." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "That looks really nice!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "I think it really ties the island together." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "It was hiding!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Where's your head, mister?" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "Peekaboo, monster!" * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "This two piece puzzle sure is hard!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "Oh! That piece was his nose." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "There! All better!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "You look great!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "Ouch! Burnies!" * Rock- * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "It looks real lifelike, but it's all cold to touch." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "Nice sword!" * Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "Solid marble!" * Meteor and Moon Rock- "Neat!" * Moon Stone (broken)- "It's broke." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I wonder what it wants?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Something else needs to happen, right?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "I don't think it wanted that." * Moon Stone (not staff)- "I think that'd make it angry." * Moon Rubble- "Oh... We don't like this!" * Petrified Evergreen- "It's all stone and no bark." * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "It looks warm in there." * Skeleton (male player)- "Oh no, %s! %s must have really hurt him!" * Skeleton (female player)- " * Skeleton (robot player)- " * Skeleton (other player)- " * Stagehand- "Is there a spider friend rustling beneath?" * Stagehand (walking)- "Definitely not a spider!" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Looks like a... cactus? No, that's not right." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Did someone lose this?" * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "I think it's looking at us!" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Yikes." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Haha. We can stack things on its head and it won't even move." * Loot Stash- "Presents?!" * Lake- "That's a pretty lake!" * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- "We'll need to mine it down, I guess." * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "The sixlegger lives underground." * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "Can I come in?" * Merm Hut- " * Shoal- "Fishies for the taking!" * Wobster Den- "That is where the armored meat goes during the day." * Coral Reef- "A coral party!" * Coral- "Pretty colors." * Coral Larva- "Aw, hi there." * Limpet Rock- "It's covered in limpets." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "All gone." * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "Beneath that stony exterior lies... stone, probably." * Krissure- "The ground is angry." * Steamer Trunk- "Better finish packing." * Sandy Pile- "Wish we had a bucket and a shovel." * Sand- "We like to feel it beneath our feet." * Sharkitten Den- "Maybe some kitties will come out and play?" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- "Is that a... oh my..." * Dragoon Egg- "Will it hatch soon?" * Suspicious Bubbles- "Which end are those coming from?" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- "The yucky stuff down there might be useful." * Tar- "Eww! It's stuck in our fur!" * Tar Trap- "Yuck! It's sticky!" * Tidal Pool- "It's like a fishbowl... without the bowl!" * Lava Pool- "Blazing hot!" * Mussels- "Yuck." * Slot Machine- "I think I'm too young for this." * Electric Isosceles- "How unsettling!" * Octo Chest- "Let's look inside!" * Debris- "Where's the rest of the ship?" * Crate- "Wow, a crate." * Wildbore Head- "He doesn't look too happy." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- "We can hear the ocean with these. We can also hear it without them." * Poisonous Hole- "Yikes! The ground is farting!" * Gunpowder Barrel- "Boom-material!" * X Marks the Spot- "Treasure, treasure, treasure!" * Rawling- "We like the wild ball man." * Watery Grave- "Blub blub." * Wreck- "A reminder to respect the sea." * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "It's weird!" * Screw Thing- "Someone's got a screw loose." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Aw, it's not even edible." * Ring Thing- "Maybe it's for hulahooping?" Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "It makes sure nothing bad happens to us." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "It's plugged up." * Sinkhole- "We'd rather visit our spider friends on the surface." *Rope to Surface- "It leads back to the light." * Red Mushtree- "It's upsettingly large." * Green Mushtree- "Bigger than a normal mushroom." * Blue Mushtree- "How did it get so big?" * Light Flower- "Oooh, a glowing ball of flower!" * Light Bulb- "Bright and delicious." * Stalagmite- "Rocks underground?! Shocking." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Pointy rocks underground?! Simply Stunning." * Spilagmite- "We could stand to live there." * Slurtle Mound- "Slimy and rocky." * Splumonkey Pod- "Did you hear something?" * Fern- "Swirly plants." * Foliage- "Soft and leafy." * Cave Banana Tree- "It's a tropical cave tree, of course." * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (blocked by roots)- " * Bat Cave- "Oooh they're hiding in there!" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "Hahah! Wow, it smells so bad!" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "It's all round and squishy now!" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "It sounds so funny!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This one looks friendly!" * Red Spore- " * Red Spore (held)- " * Green Spore- " * Green Spore (held)- " * Blue Spore- "Blue! That's our favorite color!" * Blue Spore (held)- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- "We want to play archaeologist!" * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Needs more bones!" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- " * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "That looks real good!" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "It's throbbing strangely." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "We can repair it." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Old and full of mysteries." * Algae- "Just a normal pond plant." * Broken Clockworks- "A mess of chess." * Relic- "These haven't been used in a while." * Relic (broken)- "Smashed beyond repair." * Thulecite Fragments- "Small bits of fancy rock." * Cave Lichen- "It likes it down here." * Ornate Chest- "Stylish storage." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- * Large Ornate Chest- "What a big treasure box!" * Nightmare Light- "Not exactly my kind of nightlight." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "We feel cold." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- " * Ancient Chest (successful)- "It likes us!" * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "We need another piece to turn it on." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- " * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "Does that mean we get to go home?" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "It looks like it's gonna blow up!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "It wasn't a way home, anyway." * Ancient Obelisk- "We never learned those letters." * Ancient Beacon- "No light." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "We don't like it." * Ancient Mural (first)- "It's a picture of some bug people." * Ancient Mural (second)- "This picture's all messed up." * Ancient Mural (third)- "There's a lot of black goop in this picture." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "A picture of bug people escaping their bug outsides!" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "A picture of a city. It looks like a nice place to live." * Atrium Statue- "They look sick." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "We forge the fire items here!" * Coffee Plant- "It's covered in the happy beans." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "We took them all." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "No more mean beans." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "The bean bush looks sad." * Coffee Plant (held)- "With just a little love you could grow again." * Elephant Cactus- "It's made of hurt!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "It's withered, but still hurts to touch." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Are you sleeping in there?" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "Now I can use it." * Obsidian Boulder- "This rock is pretty tough." * Obsidian- "Volcano rocks rock!" * Charcoal Boulder- "Big, crumbly rock." * Burnt Ash Tree- "I think it's speaking to me." * Dragoon Saliva- "Keep your bodily fluids to yourself!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "Someone free him!" * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "We can't use it right now." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "We can feed the hungry volcano! But what does it like to eat?" *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Wow! Thats a complicated clockwork." * Clockwork Bishop- "You don't play by the chess rules that grandpa taught." * Clockwork Rook- "Who made these things!?" * Damaged Knight- "Goodnight, good knight." * Damaged Bishop- "Bishop of bad dreams." * Damaged Rook- "You can't rook us." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Is somebody there?!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Aah! Monsters in the dark!" * Hound- "That's an angry puppy!" * Red Hound- "He's got a fire under his feet. And all inside him." * Blue Hound- "He has a chilling look in his eyes." * Hound's Tooth- "Our very own tooth to gnash." * Spider- "Spiders understand us." * Spider Warrior- "He will protect us!" * Spider (sleeping)- "Aww! I think it's having a dream." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "They're so cute when they sleep." * Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "Another lost friend." * Spider Gland- "This might sooth our cuts." * Silk- "It's so smooth!" * Krampus- "Give us back our things!" * Krampus Sack- "We could put more in it but we're scared to touch the stuff he left inside." * Merm- "I would've thought they would bathe more often!" * Frog- "Ack! Sticky tongue!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Oblivious amphibious." * Frog (dead)- "A hop too far." * Tentacle- "We would be mad if something stepped on us, too." * Tentacle Spike- "We could hit stuff with the pointy bits!" * Tentacle Spots- "Spotty!" * Big Tentacle- "It's huge!" * Big Slimy Pit- " * Baby Tentacle- "Aw, it's just a baby!" * Guardian Pig- "We wouldn't want to cross that one." * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "He's all furry now!" * Ghost- "That's not a fun ghost!" * MacTusk- "I don't think he wants to be friends with us." * Wee MacTusk- "He has anger in his eyes." * Walrus Tusk- "Maybe we can use it for arts and crafts." * Tam o' Shanter- "Reminds me of grandpa." * Mosquito- "Shoo!" * Mosquito (held)- "We have you in our web." * Mosquito Sack- "Maybe we can put the blood back in?" * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Suck someone else's blood!" * Cave Spider- "Friends!" * Spitter- "Lay down some web for us." * Batilisk- "Screechy mean guy!" * Meat Bulb- "What a colorful plant." * Fleshy Bulb- "I wish we could learn to generate meat." * Eyeplant- "Ever vigilant." * Slurper- "Hairy tongue thing!" * Slurper Pelt- "It's like a tiny rug." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Our friends live up there." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Creepy crawly!" * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Depths Worm (burrowed)- " Reign of Giants * Varg- "I don't think that puppy is very happy." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "What're you so mad about?" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Got you good, tree!" * Birchnutter- "So that's what's inside!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "Maybe it just needs a cuddle!" * Steel Wool- "Scratchy, like father's beard!" * Gem Deer- "Don't hurt us and we won't hurt you!" * Grumble Bee- "So fluffy but so mean!!" * Lavae- "Sizzling hot!" * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "Ohh, oh no, uh, fetch??" * Yellow Crocodog- "Leave us alone!" * Blue Crocodog- "Don't mind us, Mr. Dog!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "It's mean!" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "Why is it so aggressive!" * Eyeshot- "I can't imagine this would hurt very much." * Pirate Ghost- "As if normal pirates weren't scary enough!" * Poison Mosquito- "These ones leave a gift when they bite." * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "The backside of a mosquito." * Snake- "We should keep our distance from these ones." * Poison Snake- "These ones have a sick bite!" * Snakeskin- "The skin of a snake!" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Can you teach us to fight good?" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "Sh...Sh...SHARK!!!!!" * Stink Ray- "Aren't you cute! Hey, what's that smell..." * Swordfish- "We like your sword face, fish!" * White Whale- "His eyes burn with hatred!" * White Whale Carcass- "This is a very big dead thing." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "It's a trailblazer!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Big big beefalo!" * Beefalo (follower)- "He seems to want to stick around." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Slumber deep, beefalo." * Beefalo (naked)- "Shaved you good!" * Beefalo Wool- "Thick fur." * Beefalo Horn- "If this makes the mating call we're in trouble." * Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Get busy, child." * Nearby Bees- "Flying ouchies!" * Bee- "Always Be Pollinating." * Killer Bee- "Uh oh, run!" * Bee (held)- "Ours now!" * Killer Bee (held)- "I hope it doesn't escape." * Stinger- "We should be careful, we could poke an eye out!" * Pig- "Aw, you're no fun." * Pig (follower)- "Hoist the sails, matey!" * Pig (dead)- "He won't bully us any more." * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig Skin- "Take that!" * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Hop along, bunny." * Bunny Puff- "We feel lucky, oh so lucky." * Koalefant- "Maybe it's lost." * Winter Koalefant- "We finally found it!" * Pengull- "Where do they live the rest of the year?" * Rock Lobster- "Snip snap!" * Slurtle- "We'll slaughter that slurtle." * Snurtle- "We'll snuff out that snurtle." * Slurtle Slime- "Slime-time!" * Broken Shell- "We hit it a little too hard." * Splumonkey- "He just wants to learn!" Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "You won't find any carrion here. We're stuck like this." * Catcoon- "A bit more feral than grandpa's cat." * Cat Tail- "I always liked pulling Whiskers' tail." * Volt Goat- "My father kept goats." * Volt Goat (charged)- "It's all glowy." * Volt Goat Horn- "This might make a good weapon." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "This one likes us!" * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "This one looks fast." * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Buck up, big fella!" * Blue Whale Carcass- "Its suffering is over." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "Playful rubber blobs. We'll watch from afar." * Dorsal Fin- "Probably as close as I can get to these guys." * Jellyfish- "The sea is full of such weird junk." * Jellyfish (held)- "That blob is alive!" * Water Beefalo- "Cool horns." * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "We could put these on something to make it sharp." * Baby Water Beefalo- "Hey lil' fella!" * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "My best frenemy." * Wildbore- "I don't think he's friendly." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Look at it, flitting around happily." * Butterfly (held)- "Not so happy now, are we?" * Crow- "Oh, you look like you're having a grand time, flying about." * Crow (held)- "We all want a bit of freedom." * Redbird- "Red is my favorite color!" * Redbird (held)- "Held snug in our pockets." * Snowbird- "What pretty white feathers." * Snowbird (held)- "We will name it Francis." * Jet Feather- "Feather of black." * Crimson Feather- "Feather of red." * Azure Feather- "Feather of white." * Gobbler- "Come back! I just want to eat you!" * Eye Bone- "Peekaboo." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "We spy a tired eye." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone didn't survive the trip." * Chester- "Your insides are gross." * Rabbit and Beardling- "We just want to play!" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "He's ours now." * Fireflies- "Elusive little buggies." * Fireflies (held)- "Going on an adventure, got some fireflies in our pocket!" * Mandrake (planted)- "That's a funny looking plant." * Mandrake (follower)- "You're a bad friend!" * Mandrake (dead)- "The skin is all seared." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Cooked to death." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Nice eyes." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "It doesn't smell very nice." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "I spoke too soon. It smells worse now." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Funk to funky." * Glommer's Wings- "I wish I'd at least ended up with wings. Sigh." * Glommer's Goop- "Yucky muck!" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Come out and play!" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Hello little guy!" * Moleworm (held)- "Hello little guy." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Hey! You dropped something!" * Star-sky- "He's our new friend." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "He was our new friend." * Hutch- "Give us a Huggy!" * Canary- "That's a yellow bird." * Canary (held)- "Caught you!" * Canary (poisoned)- "Uh, are you feeling okay?" * Saffron Feather- "Feather of yellow." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "It's my friend." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Poor hungry lavae." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "It looks starving!" * Lavae Egg- "Maybe I can make it hatch?" * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "The egg seems happy." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "Poor egg. It looks cold." * Lavae Tooth- "What a weird tooth." * Chilled Lavae- "Being all frozen up probably isn't comfy." * No-Eyed Deer- "It looks soft." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "Haha, weird." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Wooow! Pretty water lights!" * Crabbit- "It would look good in a cooking pot!" * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- "Say, there's a lot of meat on you!" * Sharkitten- "Here kitty, kitty!" * Fishbone- "We wonder what this is?" * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "Hello our large-mouthed friend!" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "You look really nice!" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot (normal and held)- "Aren't you a chatty fellow!" * Parrot Pirate- "As far as birds go, this one's very fashionable." * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull (normal and held)- "We want to throw something at you." * Seagull (in water)- "It must be nice to fly...and eat garbage." * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "What a colorful beak you have!" * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "That's a big bird!" * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "Nothing behind the eyes..." * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "The lil' dummies come from these." * Doydoy Feather- "Hmmm, it dropped this." * Doydoy Egg- "Where dumb life begins." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "To make an omelette you have to endanger a few species." * Baby Doydoy- "Aww, it's a lil' dummy." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "This meat wears armor!" * Fishermerm- "Half-human, half-animal. Too weird." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Look at those legs!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could feed us for days!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Where's the egg?" * Tallbird Egg- "Did I hear a meep?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Smells great!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "I think it's hatching!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It'll boil if it doesn't cool down soon." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "It's shivering!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "Could this be a friend for us?" * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- "I can see its tummy rumble." * Smallbird (starving)- "Poor thing. It looks so hungry!" * Smallish Tallbird- "It's getting old so fast!" * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry!" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "I think it's starving!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Bad bird!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "Where did that come from?" * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "Mommy-Longlegs?" * Spiderhat- "What have I done?" * Deerclops- "He might be able to digest me!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Yucktastic." * Ancient Guardian- "Wear that frown upside down." * Guardian's Horn- "It's quite tender." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Run for the hills!" * Thick Fur- "It's so thick!" * Moose/Goose- "She doesn't look all pleased to see us." * Moose/Goose Egg- "That would make a huge breakfast!" *Moose/Goose Nest (empty)- " * Mosling- "Hungry little guys." * Down Feather- "Tickle torture." * Dragonfly- "Oh don't you just drag on." * Scales- "They don't weigh much for scales." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Too hot for us!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "Looks safe now." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "Bees aren't our friends!" * Bee Queen Crown- "We could be part bee now too!" * Klaus- "That meanie imprisoned those deer!" * Klaus (second form)- "Your belly looks hungry!" * Stag Antler- "I think maybe this goes somewhere." * Toadstool Cap- "Purple! It's purple!" * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "Do you think we'd fit?" * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "I think it needs help getting out." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Yikes! That's a big frog!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "Toadally terrifying!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "I think it's doing something bad!" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Explodey fungus!" * Shroom Skin- "Haha! Yuck!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "I don't think it's friendly." * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "Hey! Meanie!" * Ancient Fuelweaver- "We can't hit it." * Woven Shadow- "Creepy!" * Bone Armor- "Rattle rattle." * Bone Helm- "It's not very comfy." * Shadow Thurible- "It gets really hot." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "Aw, there goes our lure." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Mean tree!" * Quacken- "Run away!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Leave me alone!" * Chest of the Depths- "Let's open it!" * Quacken Beak- "Can it still eat me?" * Sealnado- "Nature hates us!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "Its cheeks look so pinchable!" * Turbine Blades- "What a curious object." * Magic Seal- "We can feel the strength coursing through it!" * Tiger Shark- "Out of the water!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "What're you looking at?" * Shark Gills- "A big fish's breathing bits." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "That jerk tricked us." * Pig King- "King of the bullies!" * Wes (trapped)- "Hello? Can you hear me?" * Abigail- "That's no party poltergeist!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "AAAAAAAAAAH!" * Webber (grave)- "He doesn't look like he's having much fun." Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "Wendy would've been so happy if it worked." * Ghost (failed revival)- "We don't think we even want them to come back." * Antlion- "You're fuzzy. We like that." * Antlion (happy)- "It's always nice to have more bug friends." * Antlion (upset)- "I think it's upset." * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** " * Desert Stone- "We didn't know rocks could smell." * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- " * Sand Castle- " * Glass Spike- "Careful, it's fragile." * Glass Castle- "We think it's great and we love it." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "He will make a nice friend." * Yaarctopus- "It looks friendly." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hi %s! Nice weather we're having!" * Attacker- "Why are you being so mean, %s?" * Murderer- "Meanie! We will stop you no matter what!" * Reviver- "%s doesn't believe in ghosts, but he believes in us!" * Ghost- "You're looking much paler than usual, %s!" * Firestarter- "Uh... Is your hair smoking, %s?" Willow * Generic- "Hi %s! How's Bernie?" * Attacker- "%s's playing with fire. Err..." * Murderer- "You're gonna get burned, %s!" * Reviver- "%s is super nice to ghosts." * Ghost- "Uh-oh! Does that hurt, %s?" * Firestarter- "Another fire? Well, as long as you're happy..." Wolfgang * Generic- "Hi %s! Have you been working out?" * Attacker- "Hey %s, you look upset about something." * Murderer- "You're just a big bully!" * Reviver- "%s is really nice! I wish he'd stop messing up our head fur, though." * Ghost- "I'm sure you're the strongest ghost, %s. Let's find you a heart, though." * Firestarter- "%s, no!! Fire can hurt you!" Wendy * Generic- "Hi %s! Let's play, okay?" * Attacker- "Are you angry at me, %s?" * Murderer- "We're taking my friendship bracelet back!" * Reviver- "%s always plays nice with ghosts." * Ghost- "Don't worry, %s! Our spider friends will help bring you back!" * Firestarter- "Uhh, uh-oh, let's play a different game, %s." WX-78 * Generic- "Hi %s! You look very non-organic today!" * Attacker- "We thought you were a friendly robot, %s!" * Murderer- "Let us introduce you to our world wide web! Sh-sha!" * Reviver- "Aww. We'd beep-boop %s on the nose if they had one!" * Ghost- "Bad day destroying humans, %s? Tomorrow will be better!" * Firestarter- "Maybe they didn't know fire is dangerous to us." Wickerbottom * Generic- "Hello Ms. %s!" * Attacker- "Uh-oh! We're in trouble with Ms. %s!" * Murderer- "Killer! Does this mean we don't have to do our homework?!" * Reviver- "Ms. %s is very smart and wise. She's neat!" * Ghost- "Don't worry Ms. %s, we'll find you a heart!" * Firestarter- "Ms. %s! We already had our combustion lessons!" Woodie * Generic- "Hi %s, hi Lucy!" * Attacker- "%s looks angry today." * Murderer- "You need to treat people nicer!" * Reviver- "%s is gruff, but nice." * Ghost- "Wanna go heart-hunting with us, %s?" * Werebeaver- "%s's being gnawghty." * Ghost Werebeaver- "Can I pet your ghost ears or will our claws swish through them?" * Firestarter- "Um. I think you lit a fire, %s." Wes * Generic- "Hey! Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Maybe we can talk this out?" * Murderer- "You're supposed to play nice!" * Reviver- "%s is super nice to ghosts." * Ghost- "We'll help you get back on your feet, %s!" * Firestarter- "You were just supposed to mime lighting it!" Maxwell * Generic- "Hi %s! Lookin' dapper!" * Attacker- "%s looks eviller than usual..." * Murderer- "You're the real monster, %s!" * Reviver- "Wow, %s is really nice! He's helping people!" * Ghost- "Aw, even you don't deserve to be stuck like that, %s!" * Firestarter- "Don't burn our things please. We like them." Wigfrid * Generic- "Wow, %s! You're lookin' tough!" * Attacker- "%s looks really mean. And tough." * Murderer- "We're not scared of pointy spearsticks! Fight!" * Reviver- ""%s is super nice to ghosts." * Ghost- "Wow! Even as a ghost you're super tough, %s!" * Firestarter- "You're supposed to put fires out when you're finished." Webber * Generic- "A spiderfriend! Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Ah! We look scary when we're mad!" * Murderer- "We won't let you hurt our friends!" * Reviver- "%s likes helping ghosts, just like us." * Ghost- "Oh no! We should help ourselves!" * Firestarter- "Spiderfriend, why did you light that fire?" Winona * Generic- "Hi %s! Build anything neat today?" * Attacker- "Don't do hits, %s!" * Murderer- "Murderer! We didn't wanna have to do this!" * Reviver- "%s keeps us all together." * Ghost- "Aw, I'm sorry that happened to you, %s." * Firestarter- "Don't light fires, %s!" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hey! Hi %s!" * Attacker- "%s looks mean." * Murderer- "Meanie! Get'em!" * Reviver- "%s is super nice to ghosts." * Ghost- "Don't worry %s, we'll find you a heart!" * Firestarter- "%s, you lit a fire!" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "A hard shelled egg." * Egg (cooked)- "Fried just like mum did." * Monster Meat- "Smells foul." * Meat- "Some fire would spice this up." * Cooked Meat- "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." * Jerky- "That worked better than expected." * Morsel- "A couple more and we'll have a meal!" * Cooked Morsel- "Meat treat." * Small Jerky- "It'll keep longer this way." * Cooked Monster Meat- "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." * Monster Jerky- "It's really chewy." * Leafy Meat- "It's all squishy." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "It smells kind of rotten." * Drumstick- "I just want to bang on my drum." * Fried Drumstick- "We love finger food." * Fish- "It could stand to be fried." * Cooked Fish- "Flaky and moist. Delicious." * Eel- "Fresh water-snake." * Cooked Eel- "We could slurp this down." * Koalefant Trunk- "We took his nose!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "He blue his nose." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Looks filling!" * Frog Legs- "A fraction of a frog." * Cooked Frog Legs- "I admit, I've acquired a taste for these." * Batilisk Wing- "This thing drives me batty." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Tastes like chicken." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "All dogfish go to heaven, right?" * Dead Swordfish- "Should we eat it or use it?" * Tropical Fish- "It's pretty!" * Dead Jellyfish- "It is neither jelly nor fish. It is also no longer alive." * Cooked Jellyfish- "We hoped it would be more... solid." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Sorry, fishy." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "I love brightly colored food!" * Dried Jellyfish- "We'll try anything once." * Raw Fish- "It would probably be better cooked." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "We left our can opener at home." * Fish Steak- "Flaky and moist. Delicious." * Fish Morsel- "It's a little fishy." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Boney." * Limpets- "Do we have to eat these?" * Cooked Limpets- "Taste like ocean." * Mussel- "Maybe one day I'll have big mussels." * Cooked Mussel- "Still kind of gross." * Roe- "These aren't spider eggs." * Cooked Roe- "Not the kind of eggs we're used to." * Neon Quattro- "You're so slimy!" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Mmm, smells good!" * Pierrot Fish- "It's slippery!" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "It's not as cute anymore." * Purple Grouper- "Haha! What a silly face." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "He likes the fish heads. I don't." * Shark Fin- "Do we touch it?" * Dead Wobster- "It's not moving anymore..." * Delicious Wobster- "Yum yum yum!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "It's a big goopy mess." * Dragoon Heart- "It's strangely hot." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Juice sacks." * Roasted Berries- "Warm juice sacks." * Cave Banana- "A bundle of bananas." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Hot mush." * Dragon Fruit- "It looks suspect." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks tastier now." * Durian- "Pungent." * Extra Smelly Durian- "No sir, I don't like it." * Pomegranate- "I didn't expect this to grow." * Sliced Pomegranate- "It's good for us!" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Looks tasty!" * Grilled Watermelon- "We can cook anything!" Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Yum! Let's find more!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're so filling!" Shipwrecked * Banana- " * Cooked Banana- " * Coconut- "Food! From a tree!" * Halved Coconut- "Now there's one for each of us." * Roasted Coconut- "Just needs a tiny umbrella." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- "Bury your head, carrot." * Carrot- "I sort of miss being forced to eat these." * Roasted Carrot- "Easier for us both." * Corn- "Corn in the raw." * Popcorn- "Popping corn." * Eggplant- "Blech, eggplant." * Braised Eggplant- "Mum knew I liked it braised." * Pumpkin- "That's a huge pumpkin!" * Hot Pumpkin- "It's all warm now." * Red Cap- "It smells funny." * Cooked Red Cap- "It smells better now." * Green Cap- "Smells really earthy." * Cooked Green Cap- "Heat really brings out the juices." * Blue Cap- "You'd have to be crazy..." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Good thing we're feeling healthy." * Glow Berry- "It's gushing with light." * Lichen- "I like me a lichen." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Haven't had enough, huh?" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Take that, pokey things!" * Cactus Flower- "This part is nice." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "I dare you to eat it!" Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Salad of the sea..." * Roasted Seaweed- "Very salty." * Dried Seaweed- "It sticks to the roof of our mouth!" * Sweet Potato (planted)- "We want to eat that!" * Sweet Potato- "You say po-tat-o, I say dinner!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Orange foodmush." * Coffee Beans- "These smell... adult." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "These make me feel funny." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Who knew we could cook!" * Butter Muffin- "Do you know the muffin spider?" * Dragonpie- "We baked it!" * Fishsticks- "At least we know how to make fish sticks." * Fish Tacos- "Taco Tuesday!" * Fist Full of Jam- "Ew... sticky fingies." * Froggle Bunwich- "Sandwich for me, frog legs for him." * Fruit Medley- "Pile o' fruit." * Honey Ham- "Ooo, tasty!" * Honey Nuggets- "We wish they were shaped like dinosaurs." * Kabobs- "Foods on a stick!" * Mandrake Soup- "We fall asleep in the bath too!" * Meatballs- "I used to make these with grandpa!" * Meaty Stew- "Smells like Sunday supper." * Monster Lasagna- "Mmm!" * Pierogi- "It does not look like pie..." * Powdercake- "Mum never let me have these." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Yum!" * Ratatouille- "Do we have to eat our veggies?" * Stuffed Eggplant- "We will stuff ourself with eggyplants!" * Taffy- "Candy!" * Turkey Dinner- "Like mother used to make before this happened!" * Unagi- "It was easy to make with all our arms." * Waffles- "Yummy!" * Wet Goop- "Experimenting is fun!" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "We are accomplished chefs!" * Guacamole- "Holy moley, this is tasty." * Ice Cream- "We dream of ice cream." * Melonsicle- "Just the thing for a hot summer day." * Spicy Chili- "Flavor bombs!" * Trail Mix- "Crunchy and healthy." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "Will they grow into candy beanstalks?" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Yaaay! Popsicle, popsicle!" * Bisque- "We lift our pinkies when we eat it." * California Roll- "Hmm, something smells fishy about this!" * Ceviche- "Yucky!" * Coffee- "Bitter..." * Jelly-O Pop- "Yummy!" * Lobster Bisque- "We want to pour it all over our tongues!" * Lobster Dinner- "We have to eat it with our eyes closed. Too many legs!" * Seafood Gumbo- "We could eat it forever!" * Shark Fin Soup- "Yum, yum, soup!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "Eww, healthy!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Cripes! We can't wait for these crepes!" * Monster Tartare- "Looks amazing!" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "About as appetizing as they get." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "It's so dainty." * Caviar- "So fancy!" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Mmm! Tastes like food!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "A small life trapped within. My sympathies." * Seeds (specific)- "We could grow something with these..." * Toasted Seeds- "Their growing days are over." * Honey- "Sticky and sweet." * Butterfly Wings- "Pick our teeth with butterfly bones." * Butter- "Butter is better." * Rot- "Blech!" * Rotten Egg- "Ew!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted on an open fire." * Electric Milk- "A glass of milk with every supper." * Watermelon Seeds- "If we eat these will they grow inside us?" Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "It's a boogie!" * Royal Jelly- "It's goopy." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Fat and happy." * Brainy Matter- "Yummy headmeats!" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "We could plant these to grow more sweet potatoes." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- "Pretty petals!" * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "I think it's listening to us!" * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's getting creepy!" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "It gives us itches and skritches up our spine!" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Put it down! Put it down!" * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Scary blossoms!" * Blueprint- "'Follow the instructions', mum always said." * Gears- "I wish I'd been a robot." * Gears (refusing to eat)- "We can't, we won't, we refuse to eat that." * Ashes- "Funk to funky." * Red Gem- "It feels warm even on the coldest nights." * Blue Gem- "Glittering and cool." * Yellow Gem- "Yellow-bellied gem." * Green Gem- "I'm absolutely green with envy." * Orange Gem- "Orange you glad we found you, gem?" * Beard Hair- "In another life, I could've grown this." * Manure- "Doodoo." * Guano- "Bat doodoo." * Melty Marbles- "We could've had some fun if they weren't all melted." * Fake Kazoo- "A voiceless instrument." * Gord's Knot- "It won't come undone!" * Gnome- "It's watching us." * Tiny Rocketship- "Yay, a new toy!" * Frazzled Wires- "Maybe we'll find a use for these." * Ball and Cup- "Another toy!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "We could take a bath if only we had a tub." * Mismatched Buttons- "None of them match!" * Second-hand Dentures- "Just like grandpa wears!" * Lying Robot- "Beep boop!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "Feels leathery." * Dwarf Star- "Cozy." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "How did this get here?" * Bone Shards- "Boney bits." * Old Bell Blueprint- "We're ankle-deep in knowledge!" Don't Starve Together * Melty Marbles- "We could still play with these, if we’re extra creative." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I miss bath toys." * Blueprint (rare)- "This one feels special." * Pile o' Balloons- "Is there going to be a party?!" * Balloon- "Balloon animals! Balloon animals!!" * Codex Umbra- "I don't think we should play with that..." * Fur Tuft- "Fluffy and not from a spider." * Sketch- "We need somewhere to make it!" * Ancient Key- "This key is REALLY old." * Shadow Atrium- "Why does it make me feel so bad?" * Gnomette- "It’s watching us." * Leaky Teacup- "We want some hot cocoa." * White and Black Bishop- "We don't know how to play this game." * Bent Spork- "Spork. Spork. Spork. Hahaha!" * Toy Trojan Horse- "We like toys." * Unbalanced Top- "This toy doesn't work very well." * Back Scratcher- "Can we dig in the dirt with this?" * Beaten Beater- "Mom had one of these." * Frayed Yarn- "Maybe we'll find another use for this." * Shoe Horn- "Are we supposed to blow on it?" * Lucky Cat Jar- "No cookies." * White and Black Knight- "We can't follow the rules if we don't know them." * Air Unfreshener- "It's stinky." * Potato Cup- "You're our cuppy cup!" * White and Black Rook- "Maybe Maxwell will teach us how to play." * Wire Hanger- "This is stupid." * Blue Moonlens- "Hey! Did anyone lose an eye?" * Green Moonlens- "We could always use more eyes!" * Red Moonlens- "That rock needs a nap. Its eye is all red!" * Orange Moonlens- "This rock helps me find my friends!" * Purple Moonlens- "Now we won't need to leave a trail of breadcrumbs!" * Yellow Moonlens- "Even with all our eyes, we'd still lose in a staring contest." * Iridescent Gem- "We see eight million eyes reflecting back at us. Neat!" * Moon Caller's Staff- "Whew. Gotta be careful where you point it!" * Polar Light- "Woah! The cold makes all our hairs stand up!" * Beach Toy- "Sand castles!" * Crumpled Package- "We hope the stuff inside didn't get smushed." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "The key to feeling better if we get sick." * Dubloons- "Shiny coins!" * Hail- "Brrr!" * Message in a Bottle- "Maybe there's a comic book in here!" * Spoiled Fish- "It's no good to anyone now." * Snake Oil- "It really works!" * Orange Soda- "Is it our birthday!" * Voodoo Doll- "Reminds me of Teddy..." * Ukulele- "I wonder if it's in tune." * License Plate- "Where's the automobile?" * Ancient Vase- "This is a lot older than we are." * Brain Cloud Pill- "What's a brain cloud?" * Wine Bottle Candle- "What was in the bottle?" * Broken AAC Device- "Where did the words go?" * One True Earring- "This belonged to a pirate!" * Old Boot- "Too big for us..." * Sextant- "It's very shiny." * Toy Boat- "Yaaaay!" * Soaked Candle- "We probably can't light that." * Sea Worther- "Is this a toy?" * Iron Key- "A thing for opening other things." * Bone Key- "What will it open?" * Golden Key- "The key's probably worth more than what it unlocks." * Tarnished Crown- "We want to wear it." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Play time is over." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Radical rod!" * Divining Rod- "Lead and I shall follow." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Nothing nearby." * Divining Rod (warm)- "Going the right way." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Something must be near." * Divining Rod (hot)- "We are close!" * Divining Rod Holder- "It's a mystery." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Looks like there's a hole for an oversized key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "It's ready to go." * Maxwell's Door- "Something wicked this way comes." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "We could listen to that forever!" * Maxwell's Light- "Well, these would've been handy before." * Maxwell Statue- "That's the guy who said he could help us." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Who would put this here? We could get hurt!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Eek!" * Sick Worm Hole- "Gross, that one looks sick!" * Nightmare Lock- "It's missing something." * Nightmare Throne- "That throne makes our skin crawl." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He doesn't look like he's having much fun." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She's locked up!" * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "I don't think it's having fun." Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "We're still a little mad at him. But only a little." Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- "We made it!" *Freezing- "Brrr... spider hair isn't very warm." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "En garde!" *Battlecry (prey)- "We will put you in our web!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "We hate it! Horrible pig!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Hey, wanna play?" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Why can't we just get along?!" *Leaving combat- "Well, we would have won!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "Speedy thing!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Another day, pig." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "It's better this way." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Simmer down, friend." *Activated a Bee Mine- "I just can't mosquito you." *Dusk- "Almost time for bed." *Entering light- "Phew, light." *Entering darkness- "We can't see! I want my night light." *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "That's off-limits." *Failed to craft something- "We're missing something." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's daytime, not bedtime." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Our tummy is rumbling, we can't sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "Can't sleep with monsters nearby!" *Hounds are coming- "Doggies are coming!" *Depths Worms are coming- *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded like a big meanie." *Inventory full- "Our pockets are full." *Eating- "Yummy in our tummy!" *Eating (stale food)- "Stale like mum's leftovers." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Past its date" *Eating (painful food)- "Our tummy hurts." *Hungry- "It's time for a snack!" *Earthquake- "I don't think that was our tummy." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "We're invincible!" *Overheating- "Hot as heck!" *Tree Shelter- "Protect us, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Splishy splashy!" *Wetness (medium)- "Uncomfortably moist." *Wetness (high)- "Wet as a bathtub we can't crawl out of." *Wetness (highest)- "We're drenched!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Come back, tool!" *Smoldering Item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Jeepers! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- "That sounded like a big meanie." *Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- " * Battlecry (Deer)- " * Blueprint already known- " * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** " * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- " * Sinkhole warning- "The ground's giving way!" * Cave-in warning- "I think the sky is falling!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Uh-oh, it's got friends coming!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- " * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "We're here!" * Not Gem- "It doesn't fit right!" * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "We'd rather keep this one for ourselves." * Atrium destabilizing- ** "That gateway did something weird." ** "Something's happening." ** "Let's get out of here." * Ruins renewal- "Everything's back!" * Unable to give item (busy)- "We have something for you!" * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "Hey! Make room!" * Unable to give item (sleeping)- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "I don't think that was our tummy." * Volcano eruption- "It's raining fire!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "Mean sea hounds! Leave us alone!" * Sealnado is coming- "That sounded like a big meanie." * Map border approaching- "I don't like this..." * Entering map border- "We're trembling in our pantaloons!" * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- "Weee!" * Boat losing durability- "Our boat's hurt!" * Boat leak- "The water is too rough!" * Boat sinking- "Down, down, down we go!" * Trawl Net full- "Let's pull 'er up!" * Crabbit escape- "You slippery snail...er, crabbit!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "We're so capable!" * Accomplishment completed- " Skins * Formal Set- "We like parties!" * Survivor Set- "I want to go home, but we can't find the way." * Shadow Set- "Come closer - we are hungry!" * Halloween costume Set- "Raaar! ...That's our bat noise." * Challenger Set- "We don't want to fight if we don't have to." * Warrior Set- "If you fight us, you will lose." * Rose Set (Tencent only)- "The rose shelters our fur from the morning dew." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Imagine the trouble he has buying hats!" * Deadly Feast- "Scent of doom." * Skull Chest- " * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- "All these legs, but we don't row." * Home- " * Sunk Boat- "So close, so far away." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "I just can't mosquito you." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "It's in our way!" * Pig Tent- "Little pig, little pig, let me in!" * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "It's a fancy furnace!" * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "Warmish furnace." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "What happened to your face?" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap (burnt)- "We should have chopped it!" * Poison Frog- "If we get licked by those we'll get sick." * Peacock- "Such pretty feathers!" Removed Base Game * On Tentacles- "I'll read it for us!" * Sinkhole- "I can hear some spider friends down there." * Barrel- "Did you hear something?" * Spider (sleeping)- "Wake up, friend!" * Krampus- "Stop! Thief!" * Mosquito (held)- "We should just squish you." * Most Crock Pot recipes- "We are accomplished chefs!" * Gears- "I could've been a robot." * Gramophone- "It looks like grandpa's." Don't Starve Together * Wardrobe- "We like playing hide-and-seek in wardrobes." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It's got ouchies in its tummy." * Toadstool escaping- "It's looking around for a way out." * Toadstool escaped- "Aww, the frog left!" Shipwrecked * Speargun- "We shoot it." * Joy of Volcanology- "I can't read, but he can!" * Jungle Tree- "This tree holds many secrets of this place." * Seashell- "Sea litter." * Crabbit- "1, 2...4 legs. Thought you were maybe a friend." * Crabbit- "One, two... s-six legs. Aw, we thought maybe you were a friend." * Bottlenose Ballphin- "What playful little rubbery blobs." * Entering map border- "It would seem my future is foggy." * Exiting map border- "I think I felt something brush against my leg..." Other * Survivor Set- "I want to go home." Trivia * When inspecting a Cat Cap, Webber says, "Hat of a cat." This may be a reference to The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. * When inspecting a Tree, Webber says, "Pines are always greener on the other side of the fence." This is a reference to the common saying, "The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence." * When inspecting a Frog Legs, Webber says, "A fraction of a frog." This may be a reference to the browser game Frog Fractions. * When inspecting Cooked Meat, Webber says, "Can't have any pudding if we don't eat it." This is a reference to part two of "Another Brick in the Wall" by Pink Floyd. * His quote for a Dead Dogfish ("All dogfish go to heaven, right?") is a reference to the film All Dogs Go to Heaven. * When examining a Butter Muffin, Webber says, "Do you know the muffin spider?", which is a reference to the phrase, "Do you know the muffin man?" * When Webber inspects the Fire Staff, he says, "We didn't start the fire," which is a reference to a song of the same name by Billy Joel. * Upon inspecting a Burnt Tree, Webber states "Only we can prevent forest fires." This is a reference to Smokey Bear. * When inspecting a Thulecite Club, Webber says, "We will, we will, smash you!" This is probably a reference to "We Will Rock You" by Queen. * When inspecting Maxwell's Door, Webber says, "Something wicked this way comes", likely a reference to the same saying in the play Macbeth by Shakespeare. * When inspecting a Grave, Webber says "My loot sense is tingling." This may be a reference to Marvel's superhero Spider-Man, who has a "spider sense". * Webber's quote for examining a Spear, "We should stick things with the pointy part", is a reference to the TV show Game of Thrones. * When examining an Extra Smelly Durian, Webber will say, "No sir, I don't like it", which is a reference to a The Ren & Stimpy Show character named Mr. Horse. * When examing a burning Grass Tuft, Webber will say "Fire Fire Fire!", which may be a reference to what all playable classes in Team Fortress 2 say when they are burning, except for Pyro. * Upon inspecting a Roasted Birchnut, Webber will say "Roasted on an open fire." This is a reference to "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)". * When examining a pile of Ash, Webber will say "Funk to funky." This is a reference to the David Bowie song "Ashes to Ashes". * Inspecting the Moggles, Webber will say "I can see for miles and miles", which is likely a reference to The Who's "I Can See for Miles". * Examining an Old Bell will lead Webber to say "Exactly the right amount of bell". It is possible that this is reference to Christopher Walken's well-known demands for "More cowbell". * Upon examining a Crabbit, Webber says that since it only has 6 legs, it is not a spider and thus "not a friend". This is technically true since real-life spiders have eight legs, but Spiders in Don't Starve only have six legs like a Crabbit. * Inspecting a Purple Moonlens, Webber will say "Now we won’t need to leave a trail of breadcrumbs!", which is a reference to the well known fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, in which the protagonists leave a trail of breadcrumbs to follow back to their home. * Upon examining a Petrified Evergreen Webber will say "It's all stone and no bark." The bark is the hard outermost layer of tree trunks, and the quote itself may be a play-off of the commonly-used idiom "All bark and no bite". * When examining a Gigantic Beehive, Webber will say "Oh, bother!" This is a possible reference to Walt Disney's Winnie the Pooh. * When examining a Spider Queen, Webber says "Mommy-longlegs?" This may be a reference to the common nickname for large spiders, which is "Daddy-longlegs". Category:Character Quotes